Paint(Shiba)
P A I N T This character belongs to Me. Do not steal/edit/use without permission. Coding by AvalonCat. A P P E A R A N C E Paint has very plain scales. She has bluish scales that vary from light to dark and blue to teal. She has a coffee brown underbelly with her scales on the back of her arm being a darker brown. Paint has large orange wings with royal blue spots on them with splotches of white like paint splatters. She has a wiry build and for an eight year old, she is quite small. If you look at her from a distance you wouldn’t be able to see her missing leg, which she lost in a accident. P E R S O N A L I T Y Paint is a fierce dragon who is wary towards new dragons. She can warm up to them of course, just you have to be on her good side. Most of the time, you can occasionally see her flying near the Hives or talking to who her target is if you bother her, you are most likely going to get hurt in some way. S K I L L S Strength:��������⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️ Intelligence:����������⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️ Speed:��������������⚫️⚫️⚫️ H I S T O R Y Paint and her brother Viceroy were hatched in Mantis Hive and at first, were orphans. They both learned to survive by occasionally stealing or asking the others in the orphanage for help. Once she turned 4, both her and Viceroy were whisked away to Cicada Hive where they were adopted into a home of HiveWings. They were always bullied in their household mostly because they were SilkWings. Once school started, it only got worse. Viceroy would always have to stand up for her and also get hit by insults too. One day, when Viceroy and her were playing on a playground, a huge piece of treestuff landed on her back leg, injuring it badly enough where it had to be amputated. This is where she met Carpenter. Carpenter was one of the four HiveWings who didn’t bully her in school and she was already “friends” with. She eventually gained a crush on him and they were in an illegal relationship. Until one day. She remembers that day vividly. Carpenter, Viceroy, and her were all talking until Carpenter said he was going to get something. Now, they were near the top of the Hive and they all had their wings so they could fly. Carpenter returned but this time with two of the royal guards with him. Carpenter said something and their expressions changed to a snarl as their eyes turned from oranges and browns to a pearly white. Carpenter wasn’t mind controlled. During this to her it was more of a fats blur as Viceroy and her rushed out into the moonlit savanna where they continued to fly until they were at one of the “Wing tips” of Pantala which is where she set up and started to live there. T R I V I A *She is based off the Painted Lady butterflies that were EVERYWHERE in SoCal *She went to Terranium Academy and was only allowed there because her adoptive parents were HiveWings. G A L L E R Y blankicon.png 'R E L A T I O N S H I P S'Viceroy She has a great love over her twin and will stand up for him in any situation. Carpenter She holds a grudge against this HiveWing for turning her in. She guesses he just snapped and turned her in. Category:Females Category:SilkWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:LGBT+